Elementesis
by Iluvbeyblade
Summary: Dragoon, Dranzer, Driger and Draciel have a far bigger role in the world that anything Ozuma knows about. Genesis variation, don't like, don't read or flame


A little oddity that came into my head a few weeks ago and wouldn't go away. And, I finally had the time to type it! Inspired by Yazzy's Gods, but not the same. The only similarity is the idea of a variation on the beginning of the world. So please, no flames saying "You copied!".

If anyone reading this is will be offended by the idea above, of a variation of Geneisis, then please, don't read, and especially don't flame.

Hope you enjoy this little drabble-thing.

* * *

In the beginning, there was darkness.

Out of the dark, came light, a brilliant, white light that seared the very edges of the darkness. Then, out of the white, came a dazzling, every-shifting, unnameable maelstrom of colour. In a period of what would later be called "time", the maelstrom faded.

Four colours were left arcing across the darkness.

Green. A smooth, shining colour, winding through the darkness.

Blue. An unpredictable colour, flashing and fading in the darkness.

Red. A ragged streak, flinging itself through the darkness relentlessly.

Purple. A slow, rippling colour, defending itself against the darkness with little sparks as it flowed across the darkness.

Purple's sparks hung in the darkness as tiny points of light. Red saw this, and became jealous. It sent a magnificent ball of colour to shine and overwhelm the little pinpricks.

The four colours swirled around in the darkness. As they swirled, their true forms surfaced.

Earth.

Air

Fire

Water.

The raw elements hovered in the darkness, unsure of what came next. During their hovering, an idea struck, and they began to shape themselves.

Earth became a Tiger. It became Bái Hu, Byakko, Baekho, Jian Bing,

Driger. The wise one.

Air became a Dragon. It became Qīng Lóng, Seiryuu, Cheong-ryong, Mong Zhang,

Dragoon. The hasty one..

Fire became a Phoenix. It became Zhū Què, Suzaku, Ju-jak, Ling Kuang,

Dranzer. The angry one.

Water became a Tortoise. It became Xuán Wu, Genbu, Hyeon-mu, Zhi Ming,

Draciel. The steadfast one.

The four great beasts, shining with the light of their element, began to create the world.

First, the Phoenix lay down and curled into a tight, molten ball. The Tiger lay about it, their aether bodies touching and melding.

The joining of Fire and Earth created the shell of the world. They writhed as they settled, creating bulges of Earth that would later be called mountains.

The Tortoise burrowed deep into the Earth, creating a rift that only just encompassed its giant body. From the depths of its nest, it sent up Water to cover the Earth. Only the newly-formed "mountains" remained uncovered by the still, shining expanse of blue that covered the new Earth.

The Dragoon swooped down and eyed the large blue sphere. Disliking the stillness, it sent Air down to caress Water's surface. Waves surged, and more Earth appeared.

Aeons passed, and the four beasts competed for dominance. Huge cracks opened in the Earth and Fire spewed out. Water covered the Earth to quench the Fire, and Air fought it back.

Now, the four beasts sleep. In minor, dreaming forms, they fight other, lesser spirits, and bond with these strange new creatures called "humans" that they vaguely remembered the Dragon and the Tiger creating during a time where Ice had covered the Earth.

But they cannot be calmed. Their children, the lesser spirits, caused two Ice Ages, and shake the Earth until Fire comes. Small consequences, the Four can heal.

But these four who made the world, what will happen when they tire of being small and friendly and useful?

What will happen when they awake?

* * *

Yup, end of the world has to happen _somehow_. Why not legendary spirits? Their names, btw, are from four different languages and found in various Wikipedia articles.

Eg: Qīng Lóng, (Chinese) Seiryuu, (Japanese) Cheong-ryong, (Korean) Mong Zhang, (Chinese names given to humanise) Dragoon (Dub anime - English, I suppose).

Please review!


End file.
